


The Shifter Wolf

by 786



Series: The Shifters [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Ben 10 Series, Game of Thrones (TV), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien / transformer Shifter character, Aliens, Brandon Stark Lives, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, F/M, Jon is a Stark bastard but neither Lyanna's son, Sex, War, nor Ned's., rickard lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: What if Robert's Rebellion happened differently from the way it did ? . What if Ned Stark had a bastard half sister .... who turned into other worldly beings at will through a device on her left palm called the RENETRIX ?How would it impact the Planetos ?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Megatron
Series: The Shifters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882861
Kudos: 6





	The Shifter Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the chararacters , only my oc's
> 
> For Primus' image = go to Primus ( Transformers ) | Neo Encyclopedia Wiki | Fandom
> 
> Imagine Alpha Trion as the one from Transformers Prime .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam Hemsworth as Jon Snow
> 
> Phoebe Tonkin as Aryanna Baratheon

**Shifter name** = Thorin Snow

**Casting** = { young } Raffey Cassidy ( as a child ) , Odette Annable

**Device** = **Renetrix ( it's like the ultimatrix from Ben 10 but Dark grey in color with blue energy symbol instead of green ) , blades of time , Solus's forge , Star saber**

Rickard Stark was an honorable man and a good Warden of the North but he was also ambitious ... as well as having a few weaknesses . He was seduced by a whore in a moment of drunken state in **260 A.C** and a week before his marriage , the next year he had a surprise on his doorsteps .

-

" Get out ! " He growled at the woman in his office . She was a pale skinned woman with a heart shaped face and dark hair , blue eyes and wore a simple brown gown .

In her arms was a babe , dapped up in white cloak . The girl had a long face , with grey eyes , one look at the child put Rickard on alert , fear gripped his heart as to the dishonor he brought his wife and what she will do if she found out . 

The woman Marha left his office in heartbreak and her own sobs , she couldn't give her child the life her Lord could , she wanted her child to have a better life unlike hers .

Unbeknownst to her , the pregnant Lyarra Stark had seen what occurred and was confused as to who this woman and her child was but fear began to creep into her skin when she had a look at the child's face shape when the woman stopped to ask directions .

-

Rickard was very conflicted .

On one hand , his fatherly instincts urged him to take in the child and raise her as his own but on the other hand , he didn't want to anger his beloved Lyarra .

What he could do was send her to foster with one of his bannermen but the question was whether they would be pleased with such arrangements ? . His bannermen did not have a Southerner's mindset and neither did most people in his kingdom but he couldn't raise a girl and allow her to be walked all over in the future .

He couldn't raise a bastard .

" Rickard ! " Lyarra slammed the door open " who was that woman and whose child was she carrying ? " .

Rickard held his eyes down as his silence gave her the answer .

Lyarra was now heartbroken and jealousy plagued her heart as she spoke in a tone akin to whisper " when ? " .

" A week before our marriage " he answered in an ashamed tone " forgive me for - " .

" What will you do with the girl ? " She sighed " she has Stark blood like us both " .

Rickard stared at her " you want me to raise her here ? , She's a bastard and a girl on top of that , she will never how have a good life " .

" At least she will be with family " Lyarra tried to reason with him " and our future child will have a playmate " .

" I'm not raising her here , Lyarra , my decision is final " Rickard sternly said while he was inwardly disgusted with himself for making such a decision .

**10 years later**

A girl named Thorin Snow played in the snowy forest with a pack of deers as she chased them , rode them and pulled their antlers . She wore a Dark vest with white undershirt and dark breeches , she was careful when playing , not wanting to dirty her clothes and increase her mother's workload with her clothes .

Her and her mother had settled in mole's town and the latter washed clothes for a living while Thorin helped her . She would often ask about her father to which her mother would give her silence over answering her question. 

She knew what her name meant and understood things that are beyond what her age dictates , she knew the meaning of the comments people threw at her face , she knew how men looked at her and what they thought of doing to her .

She didn't care and gave them all the cold shoulder because if she came at them then they would receive an excuse to do what they pleased as she was only a small little thing .

She knew that she had to fight her own battles and she would watch and learn .

The pack of Deer suddenly ran away , screaming in what Thorin thought as fear .

That is until she turned to see the cause of the ruckus and bore into its eyes , its deep red irises staring into her grey . A 6 feet tall wolf had come out of the bushes , its fur was a rich black color with some markings on its back that went from his ears to the beginning of his tail .

" A Direwolf " her childlike curiosity clashed with the fear of her more mature traits which resulted in her intrigue with the beast in front of her .

The Direwolf let out a low growl at her which slightly startled her but she stood still , staring into his eyes . Slowly , her left arm reached out towards the chin of the beast when she slightly hesitated , the beast brought his face closer to hers and she finally found the courage to touch him .

He was feeling warm from the touch of the human in front of him , even Direwolves needed love . It had been waiting for a long time , sleeping , waiting for someone to claim the thing that came into this world through the stars , he was receiving a feeling from this child , something drew him to her . Was she the one he has been searching for ? .

Thorin was surprised as the Direwolf picked her up by her tunic in his Jaws and tossed her on his back , he ran at impossible speed , hanging onto dear life while she screamed in fear and buried her face into his fur . 

It could have been minutes passed as everything seemed to stop as Thorin was hyperventilating in relief after jumping from the Direwolf . She took in her surroundings .

Around her were trees , their green leaves were being moved by low wind currents . In front of her was a lake and in between it was a story holdfast tower , its stairway coming up from within the lake and Thorin recognized it .

" The Queenscrown ! " she knew the story of the good Queen Alysanne who stayed in this holdfast . She looked at the Direwolf " is that why you brought me here ? , you want me to go in there ? " 

The Direwolf looked at the tower , indicating a ' yes ' and she prepared to swim when she once again found herself at the Direwolf's back who swam towards the small island and reached the staircase leading up to the tower as she got off him .

" Okay ... that works too " she awkwardly said .

She walked up the stairs and went on to push the door open but before she could go in , the Wolf pulled her back by biting on her tunic .

" Would you stop that ?! . This costs a lot ! " Thorin said annoyed .

The Wolf stopped and pointing to a rock , he motioned it towards the door .

Thorin understood and picked it up , she threw it within the tower at the entrance as it landed on a tile .

The pressure of the rock forced the tile to get pressed and suddenly , a barrel of silvery water fell on the floor and flowed towards Thorin's position stepped as she stepped back in shock .

" A murder hole , what a lovely way to greet people ! " Thorin dryly muttered under her breath .

The Direwolf however merely stepped on the now cold liquid as Thorin followed him .

" Thank the Gods no one occupied this place since Alysanne otherwise I would have been the first sliver faced girl in centuries " the Direwolf however paid no attention to her dry humor and moved forward .

There was a staircase built into the inner Walls , Thorin noted .

The only source of light was by the windows on the second and third levels of the tower . The tower wasn't too dark at this time at the day but Thorin still needed light . 

Thorin had to cover her eyes from the blue light her Direwolf began to emnate from his marks . Upon opening her eyes , she was intrigued and surprised " you can do that ?! " .

She decided to go and explore the place but a voice stopped her .

_" Thorin "_

the girl quickly jerked her head in fear " who - who said that ? " .

When there was no voice , she looked at the Wolf who looked at her in anticipation as he brought his head forward .

_" Touch , child "_

The voice once again played out in her head , it was soft , soothing , warm and majestic at the same time .

Without thinking , Thorin brought her hand forward to the wolf's head as he began to glow even further as he ingulfed her in a blue light .

She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark place where there were small glitters of light as she gazed on several round objects that were covered blue , green , yellow and the latter even had small rocks surrounding it in a circle like a disc .

Her fear was replaced with a soothing feeling , it was like having a good dream but staying conscious instead of sleeping .

_" Child " a deep but kind voice spoke to her , it was strange and an armored being appeared in front of her , scaring her " don't fear me , for it will cloud your judgement .. I am Primus " ._

_" Wh - where am I " Thorin put up a brave front but couldn't help but stammer ._

_" Somewhere between time and space " Primus smiled " you are worthy to wield my gauntlet . You have bravery , humility and you bide your time to strike . You are willing to be brutal but you control it " ._

_Thorin flushed in embarrassment " I - I'm " ._

_Primus laughed at that " don't be that way , I will guide you myself and besides ... we wouldn't want to worry your mother now would we ? " ._

In a flash , Thorin's vision returned to reality but suddenly , a deep dark grey gauntlet with blue black symbol emerged from within the ground and began to glow before attaching itself on her left hand .

Thorin was taken back by surprise but suddenly , she had the feeling to click the rings and she did . The symbol suddenly rose up and Thorin pressed it , she was submerged in a blue light as she screamed in fear . The Direwolf escaped from the tower before that happened .

-

In space , a dark armored , green eyed Giant was staring at the screen , it was beeping from a world where there were signatures of energy releasing .

He smirked " it is time , mark the coordinates for this world , activate the thrusters , this is our destination ... After millions of vorns , it will be mine " .

-

On a Faraway world , millions of light years away , a world that is far more advanced than the one there , out of the 2 Giant outworlders made of metal living in a silo in between a desert area on the planet had a feeling in their Sparks .

" The Shifter has been found Ratchet " a blue and red Giant made of metal said to his friend .

They had ended a war and revived their world , they were working to rebuild it and had come to this one to reminisce about their past days .

" Optimus , can it truly be ... Primus ! , there is hope for our world !! " Ratchet beamed in joy while Optimus had a forlorn look on his face .

" The matrix is alerting me that the bearer is in danger , she must be protected at all costs " Optimus gravely said .

-

_Rickard stood in Winterfell's library , his home's ancient library . When he went to pick a book , he felt something collide with his mouth as he crashed on the ground ._

_He looked up to see the face of the fool who punched him but all he saw was_ _his own father Edwyle Stark in front of him , next was his grandfather Willam , then his great grandfather Cregan from the portraits ._

_He suddenly had the image of a little girl flash through his head , he saw her being mothered by a woman he very well knew ._

_He smiled when the scene shifted to the little girl grown up and he smiled sadly , he was heartbroken within , 10 years passed for him and he had 4 children named Brandon , Eddard , Benjen and Lyanna but he couldn't fill the empty gap in his heart . It was a father's duty to love and care for his child but he turned his back on it ._

_He always regretted abandoning his daughter and wanted her back but he was scared of facing her and telling it to her face that he left her because of a meaningless mockery he would receive ._

_He suddenly felt a slap on his cheek and looked up to see his mother Melantha Blackwood standing above him glaring at him ._

_" Mother - "_

_" QUIET YOU FOOL " his mother's booming voice silenced him , it always worked in his childhood and one thing he never expected was to hear it as an adult and beyond the grave at that " you abandoned your daughter , my GRANDDAUGHTER ! " ._

_" A child of Stark blood belongs in Winterfell among family , no matter what their name is , I thought we taught you the meaning of family !! " His grandmother , Lorra sternly reminded him ._

_" Find her , son " Edwyle softly said to him ._

Suddenly , Rickard woke up with a gasped , startling his wife next to him who woke up in shock .

Rickard had one goal in mind : find his daughter and be a father to her .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Endgame 1999 from Wattpad and the guys he follows


End file.
